1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a casing, for supporting the casing in order to prevent the casing from overturning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of apparatuses including, for example, personal computers, external storage units for the same, and AV apparatuses are constructed in some cases such that the installation attitude can be selected from the horizontal placement and the vertical placement.
A stand for avoiding the overturning is utilized for such an apparatus when the vertical placement is selected.
For example, in some cases, such a stand comprises a pair of members each having a nipping tab for nipping and supporting both side surfaces of the apparatus and a placing surface for placing the apparatus thereon, wherein the members are joined to one another by the aid of screws (first illustrative conventional technique, see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-266643).
For example, in other cases, such a stand comprises a pair of members each having a nipping section for nipping and supporting both side surfaces of the apparatus, a projection for placing the apparatus thereon, and legs, wherein these members are rotatably connected to one another (second illustrative conventional technique, see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-350276).
For example, in other cases, a pair of bookstands (bookshelves) are substitutively used as a stand for the apparatus (third illustrative conventional technique). The bookstand is constructed, for example, by plate-shaped sections which are joined to one another at the right angle.
However, in the case of the stand concerning the first conventional technique described above, the respective members are joined to one another by using the screws. Further, it is necessary to adjust the spacing distance between the nipping tabs on the basis of the widthwise dimension of the apparatus. For this reason, it is feared that the assembling operation for the stand may be complicated.
In the case of the stand concerning the second conventional technique described above, the respective members are rotatably connected to one another. For this reason, the stand involves such a drawback that the structure is complicated.
Further, in the case of the bookstands concerning the third conventional technique described above, the respective bookstands are not joined to one another. Therefore, it is impossible to stably support the apparatus. Further, when the plate-shaped sections, which function as legs, are overlapped with each other, any looseness arises at concerning portions. As a result, it is feared that it may be more difficult to stably support the apparatus.
The present invention has been made in order to dissolve the inconveniences as described above, an object of which is to provide a stand for a casing, in which the structure is simple, the assembling operation is easy, and it is possible to stably support the casing.
According to the present invention, there is provided a stand for a casing, comprising a pair of stand members; each of the stand members including a casing support section having a support surface section for supporting a side surface portion of the casing; and a connecting section for connecting the stand members to one another; wherein the connecting section is joined to the casing support section at a position which is deviated as viewed in a plan view along the support surface section with respect to a central position of the casing support section in each of the stand members.
Owing to the arrangement as described above, it is possible to obtain the stand for the casing, having a simple structure. Further, for example, no looseness arises when the stand members are placed on a base.
The stand for the casing according to the present invention includes an attachment section for attaching the stand member to the casing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stand for a casing, comprising a pair of stand members; each of the stand members including a casing support section having a support surface section for supporting a side surface portion of the casing; a connecting section for connecting the stand members to one another; and an attachment section for attaching the stand member to the casing.
In this arrangement, it is also preferable that the attachment section is a projection which is capable of being fitted to a hole formed in the casing. Accordingly, it is easy to perform the operation for attaching the stand members to the casing.
It is also preferable that the projection is provided on the connecting section.
The respective stand members are connected to one another at a forward end of the connecting section on one side and the casing support section on the other side and at a forward end of the connecting section on the other side and the casing support section on one side.
Specifically, a hole is formed in the casing support section; and a projection, which is capable of being fitted to the hole of the casing support section, is provided at a forward end of the connecting section. Accordingly, it is easy to perform the operation for attaching the stand members to the casing.
It is also preferable that the stand members support the casing having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped-shaped configuration which is vertically placed.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.